1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel driving apparatus for display panel, such as plasma display panel, organic EL panel, field emission panel, etc.
2. Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,829 B1 (the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in their entirety.), a display panel driving apparatus using a charge recovery type driving circuit is disclosed as a driving circuit for a plasma display panel. This charge recovery type driving circuit includes a plurality of switches. By turning on/off these switches at predetermined timing, predetermined pulses are generated (for example, see “Description of the Related Art” in U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,829 B1).
In the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,829 B1, however, on/off control signals for the switches in the driving circuit are generated by a control section, and the control signals are supplied directly to a board for the driving circuit via a cable or the like. Therefore, the number of transmission lines becomes large, and there is a fear of occurrence of skew (timing deviation) on the transmission line. Furthermore, there is a fear that a control signal indicating an erroneous on/off state will be supplied to the driving circuit due to, for example, noise which comes from the outside and mixed with the signal on the transmission line.